1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device, and more specifically, to a hand exercise grip device that easily connects about and is removed from a sport instrument. More particularly, this invention relates generally to a device and method of exercising by providing a grip strengthening device on a handle of a sport instrument which is swung by the user to work out various muscles in one's hands, arms and torso simultaneously.
2. Related Art
Time is valuable in the field of fitness training as most people feel the need to fit the maximum amount of workout in the minimum amount of time. Trainers are often employed to aid in this regard, particularly with persons attempting to stay at peak performance and fitness.
It is felt that the grip is of a primary importance in almost every sport. However, performing specific exercises for the grip tends to take additional time which people do not usually take in lieu of cardio or bulk muscle exercises and therefore goes overlooked. There are eighteen forearm muscles to be worked to increase grip strength.
Additionally, in certain sports, such as golf, tennis, baseball, softball, racquet ball, hockey, polo, jai alai, fencing, just to name a few, these sports typically employ the use of an instrument which is swung in order to hit an object. One's hand, grip, and arm strength is a key factor in performing the use of such instruments in an effective manner.
There exists exercise devices designed to help a user improve his or her grip strength and the muscles of the wrist and forearm. One such device fits within a user's hand and is squeezed by the user. Another device is a hand exerciser that has one or more springs or elastic bands attached to a base and the user applies force to stretch the springs/bands with his or her fingers.
As to particular sport applications, a conventional Y shaped squeezer grip exercise is not preferred because there is no useful implementation for building proper muscle and muscle memory with such instruments. Thus, there remains a need to improve grip, strength, stability, and technique for such instruments.
Grip stability correlates to one's resistance of unwanted instrument motion while handling the instrument, i.e., motion caused from forces exerted from the instrument swung. It thus requires working your hand, wrist and arm in various planes of motion while building strong stability. Until the present invention, no suitable device existed to achieve this. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies in the art.